


just another trip to add to memories

by arisadraconis



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Weekend trip, this must be the longest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Jonghyun booked a trip away from Seoul with Minhyun and Dongho for the weekend.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 10





	just another trip to add to memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> Because there was too much 2Hyun and not much JBaek and BaekMin on the last fic, so here is a sequel to untitled!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes in this fic in advance! Not beta-ed again!

Can be read as a stand alone but if you're curious please check out the super short drabble [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310452)!

* * *

After the WePlay incident, Jonghyun had decided to go and take both Dongho and Minhyun out for the weekend. Usually it would be very hard for them to receive a weekend off, but after talking to their manager and doing some extra work here and there, somehow the three of them managed to get off.

Of course it would be Jonghyun who drove towards their destination, without telling the other two where they were actually going to go.

Jonghyun looked at the mirror and found out Dongho was napping and leaning towards the giant Ping that they had decided to bring with them.

The car pulled over to the side of the road, revealing a shop into the view. Minhyun looked up from his phone and said, ‘Oh, we are here?’ Jonghyun shook his head but didn’t say anything.

He didn’t want to wake Dongho up because he looked too cute hugging the giant Ping plushie, but he had no choice to do it as all three of them woke up really early in the morning and left Minhyun’s house without having any breakfast.

Jonghyun shook Dongho’s shoulder trying to wake him up but this only made him hug the giant plushie tighter. ‘Dongho-ya, wake up. We need to fill our energy, we’ve got a long journey to go.’

It took a few seconds before Dongho registered that the car had actually pulled into a stop. He then slowly got up and cuddled up to Minhyun because he had lost the warmth next to him and walked together towards the shop.

Jonghyun had actually stopped in the middle of Gapyeong and had taken them to a place called Homyeongsan Sky Lounge where he had rented the entire restaurant for them to relax without being watched by others until the restaurant was to be opened for lunch.

But unfortunately because they were only there for a short time, they were only there for food and the scenery, promised to each other to come back and actually spend maybe a whole day or even more to explore the place. The Sky Lounge itself was actually packed with lots of activities, definitely something that Dongho and Minhyun would definitely do as someone who was crazy about exercising.

Even though it was still considered breakfast time as they managed to reach the place by 10 am they had decided to do brunch. Jonghyun had already prepared and ordered a BBQ set to enjoy their time and scenery in the lounge. 

While Jonghyun was preparing and grilling the meat, both Dongho and Minhyun were taking a small walk exploring the area.

After a good 15 minutes, the meats were grilled and cooked and Jonghyun was getting impatient as the other two hadn't actually gotten back just yet. Jonghyun then decided to ring Minhyun who was the more responsible out of the two.

It had taken two rings before Minhyun picked up the call and Jonghyun could hear a whine sounded in the background, ‘We’re kinda busy here Jonghyun-ah, call back in five minutes.’ 

Jonghyun shook his head, knew exactly what they were doing and replied with, ‘Stop eating each other you two. You have to eat properly, because we still have a long journey to go after this!’ He tried to show his annoyance through but it was more of an amusement that flowed through.

Both Minhyun and Dongho chuckled at this and said, ‘We’re on our way back~’ in a sing-a-song tone.

Jonghyun had to threaten them with _if you’re not back here in five minutes, you’ll have to make your own food,_ before he could hear the steps were moving a lot faster than before notifying him that they were actually moving back towards the restaurant.

By the time Minhyun and Baekho got back, the table was full of all different types of grilled meats, bibimbap, chicken and all sorts of available food. Everything was things that both of them liked the most when not on a diet.

After chit-chatting and eating after a good hour, they have decided to pack the table which was left with quite a bit of leftover food. Unfortunately they weren’t going back home so they couldn’t pack to bring back to share with their other two members who stayed back in Seoul for their own schedules.

  
  


The three of them stepped back into the car and once again they went on the road to their final destination. Jonghyun really kept the place as a secret, but Minhyun could already guess where they were going. 

Two hours away from Seoul, there is a small town with a national park named Sokcho. Perfect for daily trips if you didn’t have the whole weekend, but of course the more time you have the more places you can explore. The only thing that was still unknown was, what were they gonna do in Sokcho.

Minhyun offered to swap with Jonghyun since he already knew where they were heading, whereas Dongho who was sitting at the back of the car cuddling back to the giant plushie were still totally clueless.

Jonghyun took the chance to move to the back when he swapped with Minhyun, sitting himself to the other side of the plushie and hugged (or tried to) both of them, his hands barely reaching out to Dongho.

After ten minutes Minhyun could hear two different snorings from behind him, the scene he’d seen had been too cute to miss, so he pulled over on the road quickly to snap a few photos. Good for blackmailing if needed to be used in the future. He looked at the both grownups who had lost and pushed the plushie down and were actually cuddling to each other instead. Realising that the temperature in the car was actually slightly colder, Minhyun turned up the temperature slightly and had covered both of them with a blanket. He then resumed driving.

Almost two hours later, Minhyun could see Sokcho from afar. Even though he knew the destination he didn’t actually know where they were staying for the night. So he had no choice but to stop the car again and woke Jonghyun up.

‘Jonghyun-ah, you’re going to have to guide from here onwards. I have no idea where we are going. Minhyun softly called out to Jonghyun, hoping not to wake Dongho up even though he had been sleeping the entire journey.

Jonghyun mumbled sleepily and motioned Minhyun to pass over his phone to him so he can double check the final destination of today’s journey.

The clock was ticking at four when they finally arrived, Minhyun had actually taken the longer route and had driven longer than two hours to reach instead. The scenery was beautiful (not as beautiful as his two sleeping boyfriends of course) but he had taken lots of photos and was planning to post some on instagram later on.

Minhyun parked at the nearby park and there he could see lots of cottages around in the area. _Trust Jonghyun to not book anything fancy. I wonder what the inside would look like._ Minhyun thought as he walked out of the car. He actually left the two sleeping figures inside the locked car and walked towards the reception area. He would wake them up once he finished organising their stuff and figured out which cottage they were gonna be staying in for the weekend.

After he managed to grab the keys to their place for the night, he drove the car closer to their cottage. He nudged both of the boys to wake up and notified them that they had arrived.

‘Jonghyun, Dongho, we’ve arrived. Get up you two. If you sleep anymore, you won’t be able to later tonight.’ Minhyun warned them from the boots of their car.

Minhyun, being the tidiest person out of them, started picking up their luggages and put them outside their cottage. He then grabbed all of their necessities and walked into the cottage.

Jonghyun and Dongho were only left with their own luggages and Ping to carry inside the cottage. 

All three of them were awed at the cottage they were allocated to, not expecting anything awesome but it was definitely a nice and cosy cottage, much better than those high end expensive hotels you can get in Seoul. Jonghyun had reserved a family size cottage house with a ladder going towards the second story, there were three bedrooms available, a kitchenette, a separate bathroom and a lounge room with a fireplace attached.

They settled down all of their belongings and started walking around the cottage to get more familiar with the place that they will be spending the couple of days in.

Even though it was summer in Seoul, the weather in Sokcho was actually quite cool, probably because the cottage was located in the middle of the mountains near National Park. Minhyun had decided to turn on the fireplace to give them all enough warmth throughout the entire cottage.

Jonghyun motioned to Minhyun and Dongho to sit down, letting them know the actual plan for the rest of today and tomorrow.

They would go and visit The Sokcho Lighthouse Observatory which was located at the top of the hilly contour at the eastern side of the city as it was one of the best spots to enjoy the sunset with an amazing view of the entire Sokcho city.

They would then head towards the restaurant near the beach side that Jonghyun had booked. The restaurant has the best meals that they can only get in Sokcho such as their famous dishes Mulhoe (cold raw fish soup) and Squid Sundae.

Where they were sitting at the beach was at the perfect spot, no one would be able to notice that it was them (plus it was already dark outside) and had the full view of the beach from one to the other end. 

After dinner they had decided to go for a walk at the beach to push all the food they had eaten down. Minhyun was holding Dongho’s hand while Jonghyun was hugging Dongho from the other side in case he would feel cold. 

Jonghyun and Minhyun looked at each other and gave a signal and all of a sudden the only sound that was echoing at the beach was, ‘Wait. Stop! No!’ Which came from Dongho. The two boys had decided to trap Dongho and pulled him up towards the water. 

Despite the plea Dongho had given out, he was now soaked in the water, with the other two splashing water all on him. 

Dongho then charged forward and the first person he caught was Minhyun. He tackled him down and splashed the water onto his face. Minhyun yelped out, ‘Stop! Not the face! The water is going into my mouth Dongho-ya!’.

Dongho looked at Minhyun, happy at his work getting back at him and now turned around and charged at Jonghyun to do the same thing. 

After a good ten minutes of splashing in the water, all three of them were now soaked. They didn’t bring anything with them either. 

Dongho then said, ‘If we’re getting sick this is all of your fault!’ Pouted and walked off towards their car. Luckily they didn’t park very far away from the beach. 

Dongho stormed inside the car and turned on the heater quickly to get warmth as he was already shivering ever since he got out of the water. Jonghyun and Minhyun were busy at the back of the car, roaming for some stuff. Turned out Minhyun had prepared some extra clothes and towels. He went and dried himself outside because he didn’t like to see the car interior to be wet, while Jonghyun had come inside into the car and dried Dongho up before himself.

Once Dongho was dried, Jonghyun gestured to him to change clothes so he wouldn’t catch a cold, while he himself got dried and also got changed.

They arrived back at their cottage after a twenty minute drive and of course Minhyun drove this time again since he already knew where the cottage was. 

The three of them sat on the sofa, Jonghyun turned on the tv while Minhyun was trying to apologise to Dongho for what he did earlier.

‘I’m really sorry Dongho-ya~ please forgive me? You can’t be mad at me for too long right? I will take care of you if you ever get sick!!! Full at your service!!’ Minhyun pulled Dongho to his chest and rocked him side to side like a baby. 

Jonghyun just snorted at the two which was heard by Dongho. ‘Hey! You’re not any better ok! You’re also at fault here! I’m angry with both of you!’ Came the reply to his smugness.

Dongho pulled Jonghyun closer, tickling him until he screamed out, ‘Sorry! Sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise!!’ 

But as Minhyun said, Dongho couldn’t stay mad at them for too long. It was actually just a way to show that he displeased and he wanted a reimbursement in return. 

They ended up snuggling on top of each other, Minhyun being under who grunted and said, ‘Get up! You guys are too heavy for me!’ 

Jonghyun and Dongho laughed at Minhyun's misery but didn’t get up until he started to tickle the both of them. 

‘Let’s go to bed.’ 

Someone said, no one cared who actually said it and walked together to the biggest bedroom available. 

—

The sun had risen, and it was surprisingly Jonghyun who woke up first. Actually he had planned this from the beginning. He wanted to spoil the both of them for this weekend, though he also got babied too in the end yesterday. 

He got up, washed up and walked towards the kitchen to the coffee. 

While the coffee was dripping, he started making breakfast with bacon and egg, pancakes and waffles. He thought that it was ok for them to have such breakfast for once in a while. Especially on their day offs. 

By the time the waffles were done, Minhyun had gotten up and sneaked to the kitchen because he had smelled something nice coming from outside the bedroom. 

He sneaked in and placed his hands around Jonghyun’s waist, which earned him a yelp from Jonghyun. 

‘Minhyun! You scared me! What if I was holding something? I could have whacked you with it! 

Minhyun just hugged Jonghyun tighter and kissed the nape of his neck, breathing into the scent. 

‘I know you made breakfast… but what if…?’ Minhyun didn’t finish his question but Jonghyun already knew what he was planning. 

Both of them walked back towards their bedroom only to find Dongho still snuggled perfectly inside the blanket. 

Jonghyun dipped slowly onto the bed, and started caressing Dongho’s face. He then put his lips on his forehead, traveling all the way down to his eyes, nose, cheeks before pecking the soft lips that looked so inviting. He ended on Dongho’s neck where he started nipping, but without waking Dongho up. 

Minhyun on the other hand sat at the end of the bed, started moving his fingers from Dongho’s legs going up towards his thighs. 

Dongho squirmed around feeling a little uncomfortable then slowly opened up his eyes and found the two boys being right next to him. 

Their eyes were showing that it was time to play.

They didn’t get out of the bed until at least an hour after. Jonghyun thought it was worth the cold breakfast he made. They all ended up buying breakfast and coffee at a nearby cafe once they checked out from the cottage. 

Their first (ahem!second!ahem!) activity for the day was to explore the Seoraksan National park! 

They got to the base where the Seoraksan Cable Car was located, bought the tickets and waited for the next available car to get on to the top of the mountain. 

The ride wasn’t long, six minutes later they got out and were able to see a magnificent view of the National Park with its surrounded mountains. 

After a good ten minutes hike they reached the nearby Gwongeumseong Fortress and spent some time going through the history of the former castle. 

They decided then to go back to the entrance of the National Park and went on another hike to see the Biseondae Rocks. 

Though the hike was not an advanced level, even after walking nonstop for a good thirty minute would make anyone tired. 

They once again managed to see such a nice view of the rocks and found a decent spot to sunbathe at the nearby river. 

‘Let’s take a quick swim!’ Dongho suggested, as he was now fully hyped after a good hike and wanted to cool down. He began to strip and threw the rest of his clothes to somewhere nearby leaving him with just boxers on. Minhyun just shook his head and tidied up after him.

Jonghyun and Minhyun decided not to join Dongho but stayed near the neglected clothes while laughing at how silly Dongho was acting like a kid who hadn’t been able to play in the water for a long time.

Once they finished, they moved towards where they had parked the car and headed to their next destination. Teddy Bear Farm.

The reason why they went to this farm was because one they have time and two was so they can talk about it perhaps on their vlive show to their fans next time.

They didn’t spend too much time aside from exploring the farm holding a bear on each arm (but only allowed on indoors exhibitions).

Once finished they went to head back to Seoul without stopping anywhere in between.

Dongho offered to drive back because both Jonghyun and Minhyun had taken turns to drive for the last two days, however Jonghyun just patted his head and said, ‘It’s ok baby, we’re spoiling you this time.’

Dongho gave the sweetest and biggest smile and gave them hugs before sitting behind once again. But this time they were chatting all the way and Dongho who had access to their leftover snacks was in charge of feeding the both of them.

The weekend was only a short trip however it will last in their memories forever.

* * *

  
  


References: cafe - [ https://www.skyloungekorea.com/ ](https://www.skyloungekorea.com/)

Sokcho - [ https://www.boboandchichi.com/2014/05/5-fun-things-sokcho-weekend-getaway/ ](https://www.boboandchichi.com/2014/05/5-fun-things-sokcho-weekend-getaway/)

National Park - [ https://www.boboandchichi.com/2014/05/day-trip-seoraksan-national-park/ ](https://www.boboandchichi.com/2014/05/day-trip-seoraksan-national-park/)

Cottage model - [ https://au.hotels.com/ho511464/?q-check-out=2020-07-20&FPQ=3&q-check-in=2020-07-19&WOE=1&WOD=7&q-room-0-children=0&pa=19&tab=description&JHR=2&q-room-0-adults=2&YGF=2&MGT=1&ZSX=0&SYE=3 ](https://au.hotels.com/ho511464/?q-check-out=2020-07-20&FPQ=3&q-check-in=2020-07-19&WOE=1&WOD=7&q-room-0-children=0&pa=19&tab=description&JHR=2&q-room-0-adults=2&YGF=2&MGT=1&ZSX=0&SYE=3)

Mulhoe and squid sundae- [ http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20190808000325 ](http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20190808000325)


End file.
